Oculos
Oculos is an antagonist in Magical Girls. He was Hecate's head general before his imprisonment. Biography He is Hecate's head general and the former lover of Avvar. Season One Rajani arrived on Earth and used the powers of the Elementalist Crystals to free him and the other generals, Avvar and Serpens, the four of them attempted to complete the ritual to revive Hecate but were stopped when Aasim was revived and scattered the crystals. He held some type of idol that was transformed into the Faron, where he acquired this item and what it was is unknown. After Avvar's second defeat by the magical girls, he trapped her inside his iron-maiden-wings attack and heartlessly destroyed her, then using her energy to further damage Hecate's seal. When he, Rajani, and Serpens made an appearance to steal the final crystal, he proved to be a tough match and eventually sat back to watch while Rajani killed Keira. When Kennedy, Rowan, and Aasim appeared, he attempted to fight them back but was instead defeated by the combined efforts of the twins' "Yin Yang Bomb." His iron maiden wings were temporarily destroyed. Since Hecate returned by possessing of Avvar, he has been seen as very loyal and follows her every move. He is less of a leading figure as well, preferring to follow Hecate's commands. In the vortex, he attacked Kennedy and Rowan Walsh and summoned the Darkness Titan to defeat them. Rowan was able to destroy the Titan before the twins turned their sights on Oculos. After putting up a strong fight, Kennedy and Rowan were able to unlock their Special Weapons and used them to destroy Oculos once and for all. Abilities Oculos possesses several unique traits and abilities. * Multiple Eyes: Oculos has many eyes patterned throughout his body, each functioning and allowing him different abilities. He may possess a different ability for each of his eyes, but this is unknown/unproven. ** Enhanced Vision: His eyes are naturally enhanced with amazing clarity/detail, distance, and color. A subset of this is telescopic vision, allowing him to see things from extremely far away. ** X-Ray Vision: He has a somewhat limited ability to see through objects and people. ** 360-Degree Vision: He can see in every direction. ** Astral Vision: He can see and observe astral beings, such as ghosts, as well as beings on other planes of existence. ** Optic Blasts: He can generate energy blasts from some of his eyes. ** Illusion Awareness: He can see through illusions, being aware if his surroundings are false. ** Invisibility Awareness: He can automatically detect invisible targets, being able to tell where they are. ** Hypnotic Vision: He can hypnotize a target by looking them in the eye. ** Evil Eye: He is able to inflict pain/harm a target with his eyes. ** All Seeing Eye: He can send out an eye drone to spy. * Wings: His wings allow him a few different abilities. ** Flight: He has a somewhat limited ability to fly. ** Defense: His wings can be re-positioned to block attacks and act as a shield. ** Offense: Alternatively, they can be used to attack his enemies in various ways. ** Iron Maiden: By shutting them together, he can trap a target within his wings. * Intelligence: Oculos has extremely heightened intelligence. * Durability: His body armor makes him very durable. Category:Hecate's General Category:Antagonist Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Hecate's Kingdom Category:Deceased